Star Wars Bruce Outlander Episode 1: Learning the Force
by Emperor Yankee
Summary: Bruce Outlander is a independent Jedi that is learning the ways of the force and he looking for a master to train him. He has a friend name Jim that is teaching him how to pilot a ship. Bruce lives on Tatooine in Mos Espa and works for Wald's Parts. He will be very surprise on what he will find when he launches into space. Find out in Episode 1: Learning the Force.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

This Star Wars saga is about a human named Bruce Outlander an independent teaching yourself Jedi and later the new leader of The New Trade Federation to Restore

Freedom to the Galaxy that turned for the good and will be a long story for all of us to enjoy. The story takes place years after the Galactic Civil War and during the rebuilding

of the New Republic and will begin in the desert planet known as Tatooine. Bruce Outlander was working in Wald's Parts and the owner's name was Wald a Rodian male.

Somebody else used to own it called Watto but decided to retire and gave the business to him and Wald spoke Huttese and now he can speak Basic. Watto does still live in

Tatooine but in Mos Eisley and Mos Espa is where Wald's Parts is so Watto visits by taking a shuttle to get to Mos Espa to see how he is doing. Bruce is good at fixing and

creating things with technology and he just as good when Anakin Skywalker used to work there. On his first day a customer brought in a IG-series assassin droid and the

problem with it was it wasn't walking right and it always said fatal error every time it did something so Bruce did a diagnostic exam of the droid and found out it needs some

new motors and some chips in the brain that needs replacing because burnt chips are no good. So after he put the new parts in the customer paid Bruce and gave him a tip

and Wald allows his workers to get tips because it's hard to live in Tatooine. Bruce is learning the force on his own and one day he will find a master to help him. Bruce knows

how to use a Jedi mind trick and still learning some more of it but he will never use it for the wrong reasons. Bruce lives in a home in the city and lives across from the slave

quarters where Anakin used to live and Shmi. He has a friend that is a Human slave who lives at the slave quarters and he is a pilot but he is not allowed to leave the planet

and his name is James or Jim for short and he is Human. He teaches Bruce on piloting a ship and uses the T-16 skyhopper as his training ship and this skyhopper changed so

Jim can sit next to him to help him train and see how well he is doing. Jim's slave job requires flying the T-16 to get rid of different aliens away from the master's mansion

and to take care of the house for everything. The master one day will have a room for him to stay so he does not have to live at the slave quarters anymore even though the

Galactic Republic pays the bills for all the slaves. Bruce's house is pretty nice and he goes to the library that the Republic built for them to study and learn anything they need

to learn. He is creating a protocol droid as his friend and helps him anyway he can. He has it almost built but it needs coverings and all but it is active and working and his

name is C-5TO. He helps him in the house and with his studies of becoming a Jedi. Bruce has no lightsaber yet but he uses a regular sword and a DL-44 blaster pistol as his

sidearm. So he is learning on how he could create his own lightsaber someday. So here was some information about Bruce and on to the story of Bruce Outlander. Bruce was

working at his job and one day he saw this Twi'lek female coming in and approached Wald. "Hello there are you hiring at the moment?" said the Twi'lek. Wald said "I'm always

looking for new workers to join, what is your name?" "My name is Arruna Galor." said Arruna. Bruce looked at her that looks pink and marvelous and he felt he is in love.

Wald took her into his office for an interview. Bruce meditates for a little to get ready to meet Arruna after she finishes with her interview. An hour and two past and Arruna

came out with Wald and Wald told her she has the job and she will start tomorrow. Arruna left and Wald said to Bruce he can go home because business is running slow. So

Bruce walks out to the streets and used the force to find Arruna and she went to a small cantina and so by using the force he saw her walking into the door. Bruce headed to

the cantina and he went to the bartender and asked him for a Jawa juice and the bartender gave him one. Bruce asked, "Have you seen a pink Twi'lek passed from here?"

"Yes I did she is sitting from across that table over there." said the bartender. Bruce walked to the table and told him hello and she said hello. Bruce introduced himself to

Arruna and she did too. Bruce then shakes her hand and told her that he's one of Wald's workers and he will be great co-workers. They both spend some time talking to each

other and then a Gran thug came up to Bruce and said in Gran "I don't like you because you always so good to the people of Tatooine so I want to you to leave." Bruce used a

mind trick and said "You don't want me to leave I'm a good person." The Gran was looking at him weird and told him in Gran "Are you a Jedi or something?" Bruce told him

that he does not want any trouble and wants to be left alone peacefully and he will get him a drink. The Gran told him in Gran "I will count to three if you're not out in three I

will blast you." said the Gran. The Gran was counting in Gran and after three Bruce quickly blasted him. Arruna looked at him that he save himself and her and she is very

happy. Bruce went to the bartender and paid him and told him "Sorry about the mess." Arruna wants to talk to Bruce some more so they took a walk on the streets and

hangs out at the market area for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the market area Arruna asked Bruce "Are you really a Jedi?" Bruce told her that he can feel the force and is force sensitive to a lot of things and believes about the Jedi.

Bruce told her that he is not a master yet. Moments later Bruce was sensing a sandstorm coming and the owner of the store said to Bruce "Storm is coming in Bruce you

better get home quickly." Bruce asked if Arruna lives far and she said on the other side of Mos Espa and he tells her you won't make it and to come over to his place she will

be safer there. So they headed to Bruce's home and Bruce said "C-5TO I'm home." "Hello I'm C-5TO and I'm a friend and advisor to Bruce Outlander." said C-5TO. Arruna

introduced herself to the droid and C-5TO went to make some dinner and Bruce shows Arruna his Jedi study room and she likes how it looks and how amazing of all he is

learning. Later on outside in deep space a Trade Federation starship was floating in space and was floating outside the Tatooine system. Back at the house Bruce and Arruna

were having dinner and Arruna asked why Bruce does not have a lightsaber and Bruce told her that he is learning the ways on how to make it and he is figuring out the steps

to make it happen. C-5TO was looking up on computer for anything that can help Bruce to find the parts to the lightsaber and Bruce explains that he uses a regular sword to

practice his saber technique and to find a Jedi master to teach him too. Arruna was talking about that she was not originally from Tatooine and she is really from Ryloth. She

also explains that her parents were killed in a battle against the Empire and told she was just a teenager when it happened. Bruce explained that his parents died by The

Back Sun during Prince Xizor's Reign. Bruce never knew the reason. Moments later the sandstorm calm down and Arruna said "I guess I could go home and I will see you first

thing tomorrow at Wald's. It was nice meeting you." "Nice meeting you too Arruna." said Bruce. Bruce shakes Arruna hand and left. C-5TO said "I think you like her." "Maybe

I do C-5TO maybe I do." said Bruce. Later on during the sunset of the two suns Bruce looked out there and meditates to himself by the force that one day he will fly away

from this planet and maybe free his friend Jim so he can go with him. He was also thinking about Arruna and how she is his love to his life. Times have change and the new

Jedi code was now they could marry and love someone forever. As the suns disappeared Bruce went into his Jedi study room and starts to make a remote. The remote shoots

lasers and helps the Jedi train their saber technique. C-5TO was helping him also to create it and a few moments later it was complete and Bruce tests it out. The remote

floats up and Bruce took out his training sword and started practicing. C-5TO watch his master his training. The remote shoots some laser and blocked a few. Bruce is

learning that the force flows through him and it will listen to him. Then the remote shoots a laser and hits Bruce and C-5TO said "This old Jedi religion will take a long time to

learn and sometimes your blaster may help you in some cases it can." "You believe the force is real?" said Bruce. "Hey Master Bruce I will believe anything you believe

because your created me and I will always be by your side and so whatever works for you it works for me." said C-5TO. Bruce then tries it again and this time he used

patience and then the remote shoots five blast shots and then Bruce blocked it marvelously. C-5TO said "Well done Master I knew you can do it." "Thank you for that C-5TO."

said Bruce. Bruce was tired and starts to yawn and told C-5TO that it is time to hit the hay and he also told him that he will be 100% complete by tomorrow. C-5TO was

happy and went into his station and closes down for the night. Bruce went into his bed and fell asleep and dreams of an adventure that he is in his ship and flies away with

Arruna and his friend Jim. The next day Bruce was working on C-5TO and puts on coverings and all and colored him green and shiny. C-5TO felt great and walks around and

went to cook breakfast for Bruce. Breakfast was ready and Bruce sat down and ate some eggs and bacon. Then his communicator ranged and he picks it up. The person that

was coming in was Jim and told him that his next pilot lesson was today and he wants him to come after his breakfast. Bruce told him that he will be there after he finishes at

Wald's Parts. Jim understood and told that he will be moving to his Master's mansion and Bruce was happy for his friend and said he will congratulate him soon. Bruce then

ended the transmission and checks his balance of Huttese and Republic currency and together he saved almost enough to by his own ship. When Bruce finishes at work he

will tell Jim the good news. Bruce said goodbye to C-5TO and left and as he was walking down the street a homeless Rodian asked for some peggats and so Bruce gave him

some and use a mind trick and said "Get yourself a career." The Rodian smiles and said "I'm going to find myself a career." Before Bruce heads to the Wald's Parts he went to

the library and archives to find information about the Jedi that are alive and gone and about the Sith that are alive and are gone. He found information about Luke Skywalker

and he found that he has a Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Bruce thinks that one day he will fly there to meet him. Bruce also learns that his father was Darth Vader that is Anakin

Skywalker and killed someone after the Clone Wars called Viceroy Nute Gunray. Bruce learned that his Droid Army was deactivated after he was killed by Darth Vader. Bruce

then sat down and thought to mediate on it later. Half hour past and Bruce went to Wald's Parts and Wald was there with Watto and pit droids and said to Bruce "Where have

you been? I forget to call you to come early and to help me fix some pit droids so they can work for us and I want you to meet Watto, the original owner of this building."

"I'm sorry Wald I had to go the library and find some information." I will not do it again." said Bruce. Then Wald said "It's no big deal your on time I just forgot to called you

to come earlier and Bruce Outlander meet Watto." Bruce shakes Watto hand and told Bruce that Wald hired a great worker to his business. Then Watto said "Wald I have to

head out to do a few things at Mos Espa before I head back to Mos Eisley so I will pop in again to say goodbye to you and everybody." "Then Godspeed to you Watto and

thanks for visiting and being my mentor." said Wald. Watto smiled and left then Arruna came from the back because she had to get an order ready for a customer. Then

Arruna saw Bruce and said hello to Bruce and asked to get some pit droids to help carry some supplies for a big order for a customer. Bruce went with the pit droids to take

the order out of the store and then onto a speeder with a loading dock and Bruce and Arruna with the pit droids loaded up the order for the customer. Then Bruce and Arruna

went on the speeder and drove to the customer's home and then unloaded the order to his home. An astromech droid helps out by installing all the parts to get the order of

supplies ready for the master. An hour has passed and the job was done and the customer paid Bruce and gave a tip to Bruce and Arruna and they split the tip 50/50. Then

they headed back to Wald's parts and Jim was waiting at the counter. Bruce was happy to see his friend and Bruce told him about the lesson and said "Bruce your big pilot

lesson is you are going to pilot a podracer for a big race tonight at the Mos Espa Grand Arena and people like Wald, Watto and Arruna are betting on this pod and if you win

you will gain respect and some earnings also you may have enough for your own space ship!" Bruce felt worried and anxious because he never pilots a podracer before and

he worries if he messes up but he did not want to disappoint his friend, his new friend, and also his boss too. Bruce had to use the force and his instincts if he will win this

race. Bruce said "I will be there and I will win this race." Then Jim said "That's my friend and your pilot lessons be paid off I promise." Bruce then was on his break and

meditates on how he will win this race for everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce was sent home early so he can prepare for the race tonight. C-5TO was preparing to help Bruce in any way he can so Bruce can win this race for everyone who betted

on him. C-5TO said "Don't worry Master Bruce you will do well at the race and I think your Jedi religion will help you on this." Bruce said "I hope so and I want you to help me

and watch how I'm doing during the race." C-5TO agrees and follows Bruce to Jim's master's mansion and was preparing the pod and Bruce and C-5TO build and prepared it

for the race. Then they rented two Eopies to tow the pod to the arena and the Master drove his landspeeder to the arena as well. C-5TO sat in the pod while the Eopies tow it

to the arena. When they got to the arena the garage guard told Bruce and his friends to head to lane 21 for preparation so they went to lane 21 and Arruna was there and

said "Bruce let me help you get ready for the pod race." Bruce was happy and told Arruna to check everything is okay on the pod. Arruna nods her head and starts to check

on the pod. Watto and Wald came by and Watto told Bruce that he is not betting on Sebulba and betting towards him. Bruce was shocked and he has to hope that he wins

this race for Wald's former boss and everybody else too. 30 minutes has passed and the garage master told everyone to get the pods to the starting line. "This is it Bruce and

if you win you have what you wanted and your final lesson will be complete." said Jim. Bruce then saw Sebulba and he notice he has a pod that Anakin used to had when he

was a slave. Bruce was to use the force and hopefully will win this race for good. The pods were moving onto the track and then Fodesinbeed Annodue starts commentating

on all the pods coming onto the track and introduces all the racers to the crowd and then they said "We have one newcomer, Bruce Outlander from Mos Espa!" Then the flags

were coming by and Arruna was carrying Bruce's flag and the flag has a symbol of a lightsaber and a blaster with the Jedi symbol under it. C-5TO waited at side with Arruna

and Wald and Watto were watching from the crowd. Jim went to Bruce and told that the interface is almost the same as flying the T-16 and said"So remember that I taught

you and use your Jedi ways if you have to and I will say this for the first time, may the force be with you." Bruce put on a pilot helmet and Fodesinbeed said "Ladies and

Gentlemen let me introduce you the governor of Tatooine, Bola Orion." Then Bola Orion said "Hello citizens of Republic of Tatooine and welcome to the event and let's begin

the race!" Then all the racers began their engines and once everybody started the pit crew went to their locations. Then the counter was counting and everybody was off.

Sebulba was in the lead and he was doing his old tricks again and destroyed one of the pods. Bruce passed on racer and he was now in 7th place. Bruce was still using the

force to win the race. Then moments later some criminals where shooting at the pods because they wanted to have some fun. One of them got destroyed and race was still

on and Bruce was now in 6th place. Bruce is making great progress in the race. Sebulba is destroying more pods and he passed the line and he is now on his second lap. 10

minutes has passed and Bruce was on his second lap and then there was only three pods left and the last one crashed into a rock wall. Now Bruce boosts and passed Sebulba

and then Sebulba passed again but then Bruce was having a problem with his pod and he fixes it by Jim's training and then he crushes into Sebulba and his pod was finished

and Bruce finishes his last lap and won the race! Everybody cheered and chanted Bruce's name. Back at the garage Jim hugs Bruce and Arruna kisses Bruce on the cheek.

Watto and Wald came up and shook his hand and collect their money that they bet on. Jim said "You can have the pod you earned you will never know If you will need it

again to race." Bruce told Jim thanks and Arruna said "Bruce I have a person who is selling an YT-2400 and he is selling it for a real bargain." Bruce asked "Where is he selling

it at?" Arruna told Bruce that he is at Mos Eisley and then Bruce had an idea. Bruce asked Watto if he could take the next shuttle to Mos Eisley with him. Watto did not mind

and told Bruce that he will pay the next shuttle for him because for winning the race. Watto said "We have to hurry because the next shuttle will leave in 30 minutes." So

Bruce and Watto left the arena and went to the shuttle station and Watto pays for the tickets and went on board to strap in. One hour later and they landed on Mos Eisley and

Watto said "Good luck on your new ship and I will see you in the future." Bruce then told him thanks and moved on. Bruce headed to the spaceport to meet the seller and the

seller was there and asked "Are you Bruce Outlander?" Bruce asked "Are you the seller?" and the seller said he was and told Bruce to follow him into the spaceport and took

him to docking bay 27. When they got to the docking bay the seller showed the YT-2400 to Bruce. The seller showed the cockpit, the interior and the exterior of the

ship. Bruce thinks for a moment if the ship was in great condition and through the force it was a great idea and so the seller was selling the ship for 1,000 peggats so Bruce

paid the seller and the seller told Bruce to enjoy and good luck. Bruce went on board the YT-2400 and starts the ship and flew away back to Mos Espa Spaceport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce lands in the spaceport and heads back to home and told C-5TO that we are going to explore the galaxy tomorrow and C-5TO was surprised and makes

a suggestion if he can learn combat. Bruce told C-5TO he will think about it. Then Jim came and heard the news that Bruce bought a ship and would like to

see it and Bruce told Jim to go to docking bay 45 to see it. Jim left and Bruce uses his communicator to contact Wald and told he will take a long vacation

and Wald approves it because he done well for him in a very long time. Wald then said "Arruna will help me out for a while and I help her and train her while

you are gone." Bruce tells Wald thank you and ends the transmission then Jim came back and tells Bruce he can go with him because his master gave him

permission and Bruce was happy. Bruce said "Very well my friend Jim we will leave at 8 am sharp." Jim nods his head and went back home. Bruce then tells

C-5TO that he will be in his training room. At the training room Bruce was learning how to levitate and move objects in the air and after he read the book

Bruce uses the remote as an example. Bruce closes his eyes and focuses on the remote and he believes in do or do not there is no try. Then Bruce put up his

hands and then the remote floated up from the table. After the remote was in the air Bruce opens his eyes and saw it floating in the air, but then Bruce lost

focus and the remote dropped on the floor because C-5TO interrupts Bruce. Bruce then said "You know that I'm training in my Jedi room and you know you

are not supposed to disturb me while I'm studying because I will make a mistake. I let you know when you can talk to me. So what you have to tell me my

fellow droid?" C-5TO then said "I want to know what we are packing for the space trip tomorrow?" Bruce explains all the items theyneed and C-5TO

acknowledges it. C-5TO left the home to get the items while Bruce packs up his things. Then Bruce walks outside and saw the night sky and thought it will be

his first time flying up into space and see the galaxy. After Bruce went back inside C-5TO have the items and a sporting blaster rifle and other weapons from

the store. Then Bruce asked "Why did you bought that rifle from the store?" C-5TO then said "Sir we may have to hunt for food in other planets and also we

never know what is out there when we explore so it is a good idea to get ready for this exploration." Bruce then understands and let C-5TO to pack the item

he bought at the store. "Let's get some shut eye. We are going to leave at 8 am sharp tomorrow." said Bruce. "Very well sir I will keep it in my log." Then

Bruce went on his bed and C-5TO went to his charging station. "Hey Bruce, do you think you will ever meet a Jedi master to teach you someday when we

leave?" said C-5TO. "I don't know C-5TO maybe I will meet Luke Skywalker someday and join his academy and The Order." said Bruce. C-5TO said "hmm."

And told Bruce good night and then Bruce told C-5TO good night also and then shuts off the lights. The sun rose and Jim knocks at the door of Bruce's house.

Bruce then opens the door and said hello to Jim and told that they all were packed and ready to go. The group heads out to the spaceport and when to the

docking bay and when they got there Wald was there. Bruce asked why Wald was there and Wald said "I have a worker's gift for you. This is an astromech

droid and his name is R2-K2." Wald explains that Bruce will need an astromech droid because of repair and other things C-5TO can't do. Then C-5TO said "I

heard that Wald!" Bruce then accepts the gift and tells Wald thank you. Wald then tells Bruce to have a great and safe vacation and also good luck on what

he is doing. Bruce then tells Wald thank you and Wald leaves to get back to his shop because Arruna may need some help at the shop. The group heads into

the ship and the new companion R2-K2 beeps in his language that he is happy to meet Bruce and his friends and C-5TO was happy to meet a new friendly

droid. Bruce sits in front and C-5TO sits next to him and Jim sits in the back while R2-K2 patrols the ship to see of anything needs fixing. Bruce launches the

ship and flies into space while Jim smiles at him because he' trained Bruce very well at piloting a ship. As they were in space Bruce sets a course for Yavin 4

and before he was going into hyperspace Bruce saw a big spaceship stuck in space. "C-5TO head over to that spaceship there maybe something there." said

Bruce C-5TO agrees and flies the ship into the hanger. Once the landed Bruce tells Jim that he is coming with him and asks if Jim has a blaster and Jim said

that he left his back at the mansion so Bruce gave one of the blasters C-5TO bought at the store. C-5TO tells Bruce that he and R2-K2 will stay and watch

over the ship and Bruce agrees and tells him to be careful. Bruce took his blaster pistol and his sword with him. Bruce opens the hatch to leave the ship and

explores the hanger. Then Bruce and Jim open a door that leads through a corridor. Bruce and Jim found a door that leads up to the bridge and then the door

was sealed shout so Bruce uses his sword to break through the door and the door cracks open and Bruce and Jim push the door open. Then a B-1 battle

droid was standing near a console and it looks that it was shut down for a long time. Bruce knows now that this is a Trade Federation Ship and he knows how

it was deactivated for a very long time. Bruce has an idea and tells Jim to help him to activate the Trade Federation network back online. So Bruce and Jim

boots up the console and then the whole ship lights up and everything was turning back on like it was yesterday. Then the B-1 droid put his head and up

and said to Bruce and Jim "Hello I'm OOM-9 and I a commander of the Trade Federation and CIS army. Please state you business?" Bruce then said "I'm

Bruce Outlander and I just reactivated you so you can do your duties again?" Then OOM-9 asked "Where is Viceroy Nute Gunray he is my leader?" Bruce felt

anxious but he has to tell the truth and said "The Viceroy was murdered after the Clone Wars and it was years ago." OOM-9 then asked "Did you kill him?"

Bruce said "A man called Darth Vader killed your leader and also deactivated the whole army of the Trade Federation." OOM-9 is now getting the picture and

told Bruce thank you and told Bruce he is the new Trade Federation leader. Bruce was overwhelmed and tells the droid "You are no longer a threat to the

Galaxy and we are helping the New Republic and fight against the Empire and will be heroes of the galaxy." OOM-9 understands and gives the data to every

federation ships and bases that are still living. Then Bruce tells C-5TO and R2-K2 to head to their location. Jim tells Bruce that Arruna will help us and Bruce

agrees to tell her in the future. Bruce then commands OOM-9 to tell where their closest base is and OOM-9 said "It is in Ryloth and it will take time to get

there." Bruce remembers that is where Arruna was born and where she lost her parents and Bruce thought he could find something that belongs to her

parents to remember by. Bruce then said "Set a course for the Ryloth system!" OOM-9 tells the bridge droids to punch it and they went into hyperspace. C-

5TO and R2-K2 were on the bridge to get to know the Trade Federation. Jim was at Bruce's Cabin and asks the new name for the army. Bruce then said "We

will name it The New Trade Federation to Restore Freedom to the Galaxy!"

The Saga continues in Episode 2!

The End


End file.
